


Center Stage

by booklovingelephants



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklovingelephants/pseuds/booklovingelephants
Summary: The TLH gang plans a night to unwind and watch Hamilton, but when the Merry Thieves are late, Cordelia and Lucie enjoy watching it on their own. (Honestly this is just 500 words of parabatai-to-be fluff)
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs & Lucie Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Center Stage

Cordelia sat down on the couch, peering first to make sure there were no holes or other signs of chemical residue left on the cushion. Unfortunately, some of Christopher’s experiments had made their way to the Lightwood’s living room in the past, and the coach had been subject to many mishaps. Cecily and Gabriel had long since banned Kit’s experiments from all parts of the house excluding his lab, but the coach had not yet been replaced, despite Anna’s frequent petitions. 

Lucie, her future parabatai, sat down next to Cordelia. “I’m so very excited to see Hamilton!” Lucie exclaimed. “Aren’t you?” 

Cordelia paused. “Didn’t your parents take you and James to see it live in Broadway a few years ago?” 

“Yes, but that was a few years ago. I’m bound to rewatch it anytime now! Isn’t it amazing that we’re all watching it together?” Lucie said. 

Cordelia laughed. “Of course.” She was excited, she had never seen Hamilton before and was curious what all the buzz was about. And besides, Lucie’s excitement was contagious. It was impossible to remain impassive about something when she was around. “But where are the boys? I’m going to finish all the popcorn before the even arrive.” 

In response, Lucie reached a hand into the bowl and deliberately grabbed a giant fist of the popcorn. “I don’t see what the problem is,” she said, tossing a couple kernels into her mouth. And besides, it’s Jamie’s fault. I caught him reading again in the library when Mam told him he should be getting ready to come over. Matthew and Thomas and Kit are probably waiting for him to catch up.” 

“Anna?” 

“Haven’t seen her,” Lucie said through a mouthful of popcorn. “I think I heard her mention something about going to the Hell Ruelle tonight.” 

Cordelia nodded. Anna pretty much did her own thing; her presence was never a certainty anywhere. “Well, I say we start watching and let the boys catch up. They want to see the movie; they should get someone to explain what time is to them.” 

“Vote on it?” Lucie asked. 

“Me and you are the only people here, Luce,” Cordelia said. Lucie’s eyes darted to her left quickly before she reached for the remote, cheeks flushed. 

“There are so many movies on here!” Lucie declared as she desperately searched for Hamilton. “How is anyone supposed to find the movie they want in here- hey!” she yelled as Cordelia snatched the remote from her. “I could’ve done that!” 

Cordelia flicked through the options, quickly locating Hamilton. “You had your chance, and you lost it,” she said defensively. “The boys would’ve arrived before you learned how to use a remote.” 

“Khak bar sarat,” Lucie muttered bitterly. 

Cordelia burst out laughing. “Where did you learn that? I’m pretty sure that’s not included in the typical Farsi book.” 

“Are you kidding me? You and Alastair yell it so much, it’s practically the first phrase I learned.” 

“The movie’s starting,” Cordelia whispered, shushing Lucie. “And don’t let my mom hear you say that.” 

Their conversation slowly faded away to black as the musical started, and Alexander Hamilton took center stage.


End file.
